Titans of Jump City
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: What if in that faithful day, there was an extra hand?
1. Chapter 1

**_Here we go. _**

_._

Garbed in a double orange long-sleeved coat - with the interior, the top of the shoulders, the chest, the hem of the sleeves, and the bottom black - that was worn over a form fitting suit of which only the pants are visible - that are of the same two shades of orange between the groin and outer thighs - along with a yellow stone as a belt, the Symbol of the House of El printed on his chest and finally, a pair of knee-length orange boots, was a tan skinned male with a mane of spiky sunny blond, gravity defying, spiky hair, a pair of cerulean blue eyes, a lean muscular build, and a height of 183 centimeters. And at the moment, with no external assistance whatsoever, he was hovering above the ground in between an alleyway while his eyes rested on the scene before them.

"Well, well, well isn't this a surprise?" the blond stated. "The boy wonder of Gotham's in my city… should I be concerned?"

"That depends." replied Robin, aka the said Boy Wonder in question, who - at the moment - was just about done with tying up a knocked out purse snatcher for the police who thought he was able to flee from the law. "Are you in the middle of a crime? And since when was this your City? I thought you lived in Metropolis with Superman."

"I did." replied the blond. "But, that was until about a year ago. I decided that seeing as I was tired of living under the shadow of the big guy, I should leave, and, after traveling a bit on my own to see the world, here I am; and as for the first question, even if I was committing a crime, do you seriously think you could take me out? Unlike my cousin, Kryptonite doesn't exactly have an effect on me."

"Kryptonite isn't the only thing that can take Superman down Tor-El." stated Robin, referring to the blond by his Kryptonian/Superhero name. "And you should know that based on your experience with him."

"True." a nodding Tor-El agreed as he slowly dropped till he stepped on the ground. "Magic _is _a bitch to get around, if you're a Kryptonian Kal, which obviously I'm not, seeing as I was blood adopted into his family and all. Why are you here and not in Gotham? Bat's shadow to big for you to get around?"

"I guess you could say that." muttered Robin who frowned as he thought about his mentor. "Anyways, that's not important. Help me get this guy to the police."

But just as the pair were about to grab the knocked out thug - with Tor-El being the one who was about to do the lifting - the attention of the pair was stolen by a flash of bright green light, and an explosion went off the minute said light seemed to impact with a target.

_*!BOOM!*_

Robin and Tor-El glanced at each other, gave a nod, and then dashed over to the scenery as quickly as they could - with the flying Tor-El lifting Robin by his hands and then dropping him, aka the said boy wonder in question, on the roof of the building near where the impact took place once they arrived at their destination - and what the pair of heroes saw as they arrived, you asked?

"An Alien crashing on Earth," the Boy Wonder glanced at Tor-El with narrowed eyes. "Should I be concerned that this might be a regular thing?"

"Hey don't look at me," replied said Kryptonian with both his hands raised in a surrendering motion. "I had nothing to do with this and besides... for all we know, she might be friendly, I mean look at me and Kal."

"Good point…"

The 'she' in question was a girl (with a hair that was long, fiery-red auburn and reaching down to her waist, a skin that was exotic in its natural shade of orange, a pair of green eyes with light-green scleras were currently filled with fury, and an outfit that consists of a metal headpiece, a pair of purple thigh high boots that showed off her well defined legs, and an armored top and a purple low cut skirt that showed her slim, yet curvaceous build) while she was smashing everything she could in her rampage through the city while speaking in a strange foreign language neither couldn't understand.

"_Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole!"_

Tor-El suddenly turned bashful.

"Then again… sometimes, I could be wrong?"

However, from what he could tell, from what Tor-El's senses revealed to him when he stretched them in order to seek out her reason for attacking, the girl was acting out of anger and fear, not out of malicious intent meaning there was a chance that he could stop this before anyone could get seriously hurt.

"_Zop! Yark! Mesnef!"_

"I think we can salvage this before anyone gets seriously hurt."

And before Robin could comment the Kryptonian disappeared from his spot and appeared in front of the alien beauty in what seemed to be a blur before he, with his left hand, easily caught her cuffed hands, just as the said girl in question was about to once more strike the pillar that held up a roof where a group of obviously scared people were previously dining on .

"Yeah," he, the blond stated. "I don't think the beam can take it lady."

The alien girl, however, rather than verbally replying gave an angry roar before smacking her hands at the blond whose body, in response to the strong hit, shot into a random car that had the most unfortunate duty of intercepting the flying blond.

_*!CRASH!*_

Unfortunately the girl wasn't about to give the blond a minute to catch his breath as she jumped towards him with her hands raised but before she could reach said male in question, a couple of small black objects appeared in front of her face, causing her to pause and stare on in curious confusion as it - the black objects - blinked a couple of times before exploding violently, and sending her away from her target and straight into a different car.

_*!CRASH!*_

The sound of a tap on the car his body was lodged into cased the blond to look at the figure who 'saved' him.

"Although I didn't really need it," he got up from his spot, cracked his bones and massaged his neck. "Thanks for the help, Rob."

And Robin dropped down on the ground next to the blond.

"For you to be hit like that," the Boy Wonder frowned. "Looks like that girl is a lot stronger than we thought."

"Don't flatter yourself." grumbled Tor-El. "I was just holding back 'cuz I realised that she's more scared of us than we are of her."

"Which makes her all the more threatening." Robin decided. "And if you won't take her down, then _I _will."

"Yeah," the blond snorted, watching as Robin charged at the alien girl. "Good luck with that."

The Boy wonder ignored the blondes words, however, as he charged at his opponent before he ducked away from the said opponent in questions stretched right leg as it crashed into the ground causing a small quake; unfortunately, he wasn't given enough time to catch his breath as the alien girl got into a flurry of strong kicks that Robin easily weaved and dodged until he twisted his body, flipped above her, and then threw at the alien girl, a hand full of grenades that explodes on her face.

_*!BOOM!* *!BOOM!* _

_*!BOOM!*_

_*!BOOM!* *!BOOM!*_

Unfortunately for Robin - Tor-El noted from his spot - the smoke from the grenades couldn't hide the luminous green pinpoints of the fighter within it which the evaporated column exposes fully to reveal as she hooked one foot one foot under the chassis of a nearby SUV, effortlessly kicks it up by a few feet, and then boots it towards Robin who threw himself flat on the ground so that he didn't take the car to the face but he didn't need to do that because the minute the car was launched, Tor-El jumped in front of Robin, caught the flying vehicle sent their way, and tossed said vehicle in question on the ground beside him.

"So Rob," the hybrid-Kryptonian smirked somewhat cockily. "Still think you can take this chick on your own?"

"Fine, I'll work with you," grumbled Robin. "But don't think this alliance is going to be permanent."

But Tor-El could comment on that, the roaring of the alien girl rampaging caused him and his friend to turn, duck and swave away as she attempted to swipe at them with her cuffed hand, and then spring into the air as she slammed said cuffed hands into the ground causing it, the said ground in question, to quake a bit before cracking as it settled down.

"And it looks like someone doesn't like the idea of us working together." and Robin was quick to pull out his BoStaff as his stepping was steadied. "So, any plans on how to take her down? It's your city so I'm not against you coming up with a plan."

"We try to take her out without hurting her," offered Tor-El as he prepared himself while the girl was charging, once more, at him and his black haired friend. "Seeing as she's kind of more afraid of us than we are of her, from what I'd picked up earlier that is."

"Yeah?" Robin and the whisker faced blond ducked out of the way and braced themselves the minute the alien girl slammed the ground the pair were standing on previously causing it to shake; and as it died down, the boy wonder pulled out his fighting staff. "Well that's not what it looks like to me."

And just as the alien was about to charge at them again, she was knocked off course, and into the nearest wall by the horns of a green ram which - much to the surprise of the pair of Robin and the hooded blond - shapeshifted right into a green skinned boy in a black and purple outfit and goofy mask who looked to be about 14 years old.

"X patrol member Beast Boy sir, how can I help!?" the younger boy saluted before he realised just who it was that he was talking too. "Wowzers! You're Robin aren't you sir?!"

"Well now," the hooded blond sent an annoyed looking Robin a teasing look. "Look who's got himself a fanboy… and a superpowered one at that."

"Shut up," Robin grumbled at the blond. "And as for you... Beast Boy was it? _*that earned Robin a nod from the green skinned male*_ Well if you want to help, then you can start by not calling me sir."

"Got it!" a saluted Beast Boy proudly. "Can I just say that it's an honor to work side-by-side with you!?"

And the boy wonder, instead of answering the green skinned shapeshifter verbally simply pointed to the red headed alien girl they were fighting before and like Robin, and the hooded blond, Beast Boy saw her charging at them in flight while a with a large yellow school bus lifted over her head.

"It's alright guys," Tor-El stepped up from behind the pair. "I've got this."

And after what seemed to be a fire outline dance in the eyes of the blond, something that was missed by both Beast Boy and Robin, the said blond jumped and caught the bus aimed at him and his new friends, carefully dropped it, before clapping his hands together as Robin and Beast Boy stood next to him.

"Dude, like… whoa!" the changeling, obviously, was in awe. "You're strong… like really, _really _strong."

"I know," the blond aimed his hands at the snarling redhead. "It's part of what makes me awesome."

And as the alien girl charged at them with her hands raised above her head, multiple gold chains with spear tips shot out from the palms of the blond wrapped around their target who was then violently slammed down to the ground.

_*!CRASH!*_

A small crater was formed on the impact and the struggling girl was held in place after the smoke from the crash dispersed.

"Don't bother," Tor-El stated. "These chains can absorb your energy thus making you weaker every second you're wrapped around them. It's thanks to them that I'm able to take down foes capable of giving Superman a run for his money."

"Hold her down," the Boy Wonder ordered, stepping up to the snarling girl. "I need to ask her a few questions."

"Um… yeah," the blond deadpanned. "In case you weren't listening, she doesn't exactly speak english."

Though before Robin could even come up with a response to the statement given, and in a move that surprised those around her, the alien girl shot up from the ground and took off in flight to the skies, pulling a surprised and screaming blond with her.

"FUCCCKKKK!" she started to fly erratically, hoping that the blond would let go of her, though when that wasn't the case, she spun around rapidly until the blond's body was flushed against hers - with the chain completely wrapping around her - and her face was inches away from her captors face, and her lips close to his. "Um… hi?"

And much to the shock of Robin, Beast Boy and especially Tor-El, the alien girl connected her lips with the pair belonging to the man in front of her, until she felt that the blond was distracted enough, before she pulled back from the dazed blond, spun around and knocked him to the ground with her cuffs - which completely shattered to pieces once said items in question connected with the blonds skin - before giving a mighty roar as she shattered the chains wrapped around her the same time the blonds body created a small crater on the ground as it hit.

_*!CRASH!*_

And as she flew away from the trip, leaving nothing but a trail of green light, Beast Boy walked up to the downed blond and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Cuz from what we saw, you were hit real hard."

"I'm fine," Tor-El stated, shaking his head. "Believe it or not, I've been hit by way worse."

"And I've seen you take on foes a lot more powerful." stated a frowning Robin. "Which brings me to my second point: you have super strength, and can fly. You say were holding back to not hurt her but that doesn't mean you couldn't have taken her out in ways that didn't require her being hurt. Why didn't you? Why did you let her catch you off guard like that?"

"What part of I needed her to trust me don't you understand?" the blond deadpanned. "Like I said, she's not fighting us because she's evil or anything like that, she's doing so because she's scared, and after peaking into her mind for a bit, I think I know why."

"I don't care about the _why_ part." stated Robin while turning around from Beast Boy and Tor-El. "What I care about is the fact that, there's now a monster loose thanks to your decision and because of that, many lives could be at stake."

"Or maybe they aren't," this, Tor-El stated, as he appeared in front of Robin in a blur, faster than either he or Beast Boy could react. "And maybe you should trust me. Besides, even if I let you go, how're you going to track said monster? And remember what happened last time you fought her? What's going to change if you do end up eventually finding her?"

"A lot," pointed Robin. "Now that I know how she fights and what she's capable off, I can prepare myself for whatever she'll have in store."

"Um yeah," the green skinned changeling scratched the mask on his head. "Except we didn't know she could fly until she did. Maybe she's got a lot more hidden tricks you don't know about? Don't you think it's better for us to work together on this, sir?"

"I didn't leave Gotham to become part of a team." the Boy Wonder stated. "And as for the alien girl, I plan on taking her out before she reveals any tricks I might not know about."

"And even if you do manage to succeed in taking her down, how would you contain her?" an eyebrow quirking Tor-El asked. "Seeing as I'm pretty sure no normal prison cell would be able to hold her…"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." replied Robin. "Now move."

Though before the blond could respond, however, a large shadow suddenly washed over him, Robin and Beast Boy causing them to look up and spot a large rusted-looking unknown Alien Space Ship flying above the city, and watch as it fired a strange missile that was fired which landed at the small Island a few meters off the shore of Jump City.

"Should we, um..." this, the changeling stated, as he scratched his head. "_Do_ something?"

The answer to said question, however, was answered by a bolt of energy that shoots off from the north end of the capsule before splitting in two which gave way to the large hologram of a strange fish-lizard like humanoid standing confidently with a hard look on its face.

"_People of this Planet, we come here hunting an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner."_ it started. _"Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage, but if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be __**absolute**__."_

Robin, Beast Boy and Tor-El then watched as, after the hologram disappeared, a hatch from the strangely shaped missile opened to reveal what looked like hundreds of the fish-lizard alien with weapons and wings that helped them fly towards the city as they all jumped out from said missile and as they did, Tor-El looked down at the Boy Wonder of Gotham.

"So," the said blond smirked. "Still think you can work alone?"

"Fine," sighed Robin. "I guess teaming up again won't be a bad idea. But it's gonna take a lot more than the three of us to save the city."

"What if…" the trio paused at the new voice. "What if I helped?"

And as they turned to the source, they found themselves staring at a grey skinned girl with an indigo colored, shoulder length mane, a pair of torques eyes, an hourglass figure with a pair of medium c-cup sized breasts, wide hips, and long legs that seemed to go on forever, an outfit that consists of a purple cloak with a hood, a pair of purple gloves extending past her elbows, a pair of purple boots with one-inch heels worn over a pair of leggings that extended all the way to her waist, and finally, a dark blue one piece leotard with a belt hugging her body tightly.

"I-" the ashen skin girl shied away from the looks she received. "I can do magic and some other things. If you're looking for extra manpower, I can help out."

"Any help we can get is appreciated." stated the blond as he walked towards the new comer. "Especially if it's from someone as cute as you are."

The ashen girl blushed heavily at being called 'cute' by the rather handsome looking (to her, at least) blond, and somewhere nearby, a light bulb was covered in a black energy before it exploded causing Tor-El, Beast Boy and Robin to blink in confusion right before a new voice caught the attention of the four.

"Then I guess you can count me in too." and as Tor-El, Beast Boy, Robin, and the ashen skinned girl turned to its source, they found themselves staring at a tall and muscular male in a pair of blue pants, brown boots, a brown long sleeve hood, and a glowing red eye paired with a normal brown one glaring down at them from the top of a building. "Seeing as there's no way I'm about to let an army of aliens do whatever the hell they want in my town and get away with it."

"And suddenly, I think our chances just got a little brighter!" grinned Tor-El. "Now as for a plan, here's what we're gonna do..."

And that was how the Greatest SuperHero Team in Jump City was born.

.

_**Chapter One: **__End__**. **_

.

**Authors Note: **I said be expecting a Naruto/Teen Titans Crossover soon didn't I? Well here it is. And no I will not include the rest of the Episode, Go! in the chapter because I am tired and have worked on this chapter for months now, as in I've come up with different versions (about 5) of it before finally settling with this one as it works best with my story. Review and Follow and Favourite because I'm a sucker for those (except I won't tolerate flames of any kind) and now, as for the rest of my message.

**Naruto: **I say he's Kryptonian because he was blood adopted into the House of El, and is this universes version of Kara (hence a red and black version of Kara's final Super-Uniform from the Smallville Series) and as for how said blood adoption that took place? Well prior to his arrival in Krypton, he was a resident of an AU Konoha, who eventually escaped via Space-Time seal to the planet under a red star with heavily injured and bleeding someone. He was born with an advanced version of the Energy Absorption capabilities of Jugo's clan, that was further enhanced when he arrived at Krpton due to his young body interacting with the esoteric energies within the void he travelled through with his traveling partner and because of this, and thanks to his Chakra and that of the Kyuubi's, he gained all the abilities of a Yellow Sun Powered Kryptonian plus more because, well, he's drawing his power from a different energy source.

**Powers (So far):** Flight, Super Speed, Super Strength, Enhanced Durability, Supernaturally Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation - from any part of his body, and not just his hands, due to his Chakra coils - and a whole lot more which I'll keep to myself.

**Pairing:** Naruto/Starfire/Raven and maybe Kitten. Beast Boy/Terra. Robin/Batgirl-Oracle. Cyborg/Bumble Bee maybe Jinx.

**Others:** Yes Naruto's past will make an appearance in this story and, much to my eternal frustration, I will include episodes from Teen Titans Go!, and the Teen Titans vs Teen Titans Go! crossover movie; also, Naruto is a Jinchiruki whose knowledge about Chakra came from the Kryptonian scientists, and the Kyuubi half sealed within him.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or DC.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice**: This story has been adopted by **Fusion Uzumaki**, a relatively new Author who has one (Naruto/Young Justice) story posted on his page, and he has posted the prolouge of his new version of this story which has a few changes added to the initial draft. Be sure to check it out as I have faith that he can do good work, else I wouldn't have trusted him. The story is called **The Invinsible Titans** and here's hoping it gets a good response.


End file.
